The Passionate Night with Him
by catherinechan15
Summary: Ikuto is back and Amu and Ikuto spend the night together. Read The Passionate Night with Him to find out what goes on in Amu's house.


Shugo Chara the Continuation Story 2 By: Catherine Curtis Author note: I'm sorry I forgot to mention in story 1 that it has not been 1 year but 5 years! Amu is now 17 and Ikuto is 22.

The next day Amu try's to call Ikuto on his cell...RING RING. RING RING..."You have reached the voicemail box of "Ikuto Tsyukiyomi" please leave a message after the beep" BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP Amu starts her message "Ikuto. It's Amu please come home I can't be happy unless I know your with me! When your not here my heart breaks. Please come home, I love you. Bye."  
>As Amu hangs up Ikuto realizing Amu called picks up the phone and listens to her message...<p>

When Ikuto hears Amu say her heart breaks when he's not there Ikuto winces from hearing Amu so upset. Ikuto realizes he might never find his father, So he decides to get back to Amu as quickly as possible.

It's Saturday morning and Amu decides to visit the construction sight where her and Ikuto first met, Amu is walking and notices her best friend Utau and her boyfriend Kukai. Utau sees Amu is very upset and decides to walk with Amu to this construction sight, Amu and Utau are walking in the street and they pass a tall, handsome, serious looking boy with blue medium short hair. He looks sad.

Amu stops and looks to see if it's Ikuto...amu stands in front of the boy and says " ummm excuse me what's your name?" the boy responds " Yo! Amu! It's you I found you!". The boy hugs Amu then looks at her and kisses her on the cheek. Amu gasps and starts to cry " I-Ikuto? Is it really you?" Ikuto replies"Yeah Amu it's me I got your message I shouldn't have left I'm so sorry..." Amu hugs Ikuto and says "I've missed you so much! I thought you had left me forever". Ikuto tells Amu "I promise I'll never leave you...EVER! I love you Amu". Amu freezes she's never heard Ikuto say it so passionately before Amu says "...I love you too". Ikuto smiles at Amu and hugs her,grabs her hand and puts it on his cheek. Ikuto leans in towards Amu and whispers in her ear "I love you Amu Hinamori..." Ikuto leans in to kiss Amu but Amu trying to surprise Ikuto leans in to kiss him...Both Ikuto and Amu lean in to kiss each other and Amu blushes as she kisses Ikuto. Ikuto smiles, seeing Amu blush he stops the kiss and picks her up bridal style, Ikuto, jumping from house to house stops at Amu's balcony and sets her on the bed.

Amu looks at the clock on her bedside table it's already 9:00 at night! Amu gets off the bed and rushes to her dresser to get her pajamas, changes, and comes out of the bathroom to see Ikuto sitting on the bed waiting for Amu to come out. Ikuto says to Amu " you look nice." Amu replies " I'm just going to bed is all". Amu gets under the covers and turns to her left to find Ikuto under the covers too. Amu yells at Ikuto "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ikuto in a calm voice tells Amu " Your still my hot water bottle".  
>Amu finds herself blushing immensely. Ikuto looks at Amu and says " I've missed seeing you blush" Amu looks at Ikuto and says " I've missed you always beside me" Ikuto smiles and says "Amu do you know I love you?" Amu responds " Of course I do and do you know I love you too?" Ikuto looks at Amu in awe and leans over and kisses her, Amu kisses Ikuto back and brings her hand to the back of Ikuto's neck to pull him closer. Ikuto stops and asks "Amu are you sure you want to do this?" Amu responds "I want to do this! I know I'm ready".<p>

Amu proceeds to unbutton Ikuto's shirt and kisses the side of his neck. Ikuto begins to slowly take off Amu's blouse, he kisses her lips ever so carefully and pulls Amu close to whisper in her ear " are you sure you want to do this we don't have to if your not ready I don't want to hurt you if I do I'll never forgive myself!" Amu tells Ikuto " yes! I'm ready!" Ikuto in a regretful voice says " ok"

Amu lays on her bed under Ikuto she sits up to kiss Ikuto on the lips. Hesitant and scared she draws back, Ikuto stops and looks at Amu and says "Amu? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Amu responds "No you didn't hurt me I'm ok. It's just...I don't know why...but I'm scared." Ikuto sits erect on the bed and hugs Amu and says " It's ok to be scared my little strawberry, maybe your just not ready yet" Amu, angry at herself jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom to cry. Amu sits down on the bathroom floor and cries. Ikuto, feeling sad from seeing Amu so upset jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom door, turns the doorknob, and opens the door to find Amu sitting with her back against the wall and wrapping her arms around her legs crying. Ikuto rushes to Amu's side and sits down next to her. Amu sees Ikuto and leans her head on his lap and cries into Ikuto's lap. She softly says to Ikuto "I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to run out and make you sad I just didn't know what else to do." Ikuto looks at Amu and picks her up so she is sitting in his lap, Ikuto careful not to hurt Amu hugs her as tight as he can without hurting her. Ikuto tells Amu " Amu, look at me. It's no big deal if you were scared you could've just told me to stop and I would. I love you Amu I don't want to see you hurt or upset I'm sorry don't feel bad it's ok." Amu looks into Ikuto's eyes, their serious. Amu tells Ikuto " I love you too I'm sorry I'm being a pest lets just go to sleep." Ikuto picks Amu up and brings her to the bed and says "your not a pest dont say that your just scared its ok it's my first night back we dont have to do that just yet I'll wait until your ready, it's late you should get some sleep" Ikuto puts the covers over her, puts his hand on Amu's head and kisses her cheek and says "goodnight Amu" Amu sees Ikuto go to the balcony and calls out to Ikuto "Ikuto could you please stay with me?" Ikuto chuckles and gets under the covers and hugs Amu and sees that Amu has fallen asleep in Ikuto's arms. Ikuto puts his head next to Amu's still hugging her, and Ikuto goes to sleep.


End file.
